


friendship isn’t magic (but it might as well be)

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Modern AU, love them a lot okay, so good, their friendship is my favorite thing about the musical okay, theyre, theyre in school ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: *Jason Falsettos voice* My best friend’s a homo, he’s not thrilled I asked at all!





	friendship isn’t magic (but it might as well be)

“You and Owen aren’t just friends who just happen to be exceedingly touchy and all that, right?”

Curt choked on air. Tatiana pounded him on the back with more force than strictly necessary—she was one of the strongest people Curt had met, once lifting him clean into the air while “not even really trying”; Curt did not want to take her in hand to hand combat) until he caught his breath. “ _What?!_ ”

“You seem closer than seems normal,” Tatiana continued as if she hadn’t just uncovered the secret to eternal life and also Curt’s mega-gayness, “in both the physical and emotional sense. I don’t wish to assume, but am I correct?”

That was blunt.

“Umm, yes.” Curt didn’t meet his best friend’s eyes—Owen hardly counted as a best friend, not when they, well, were as close as Tatiana had guessed.

“So you’re a big big gay?”

Never mind the thing he’d said about not meeting her eyes. His head snapped to face her quicker than a bullet could fire. “ _What?_ Who—who taught you that?!”

“Owen.”

“Oh my _god_.” Curt was going to have to talk to him about teaching Tatiana slang. “Are you going to tell?”

“Tell?” She tilted her head, looking genuinely confused. “Why would I be telling? You are my friend. And who would I talk to?”

Fair point. Owen was really the only person in their friend group who talked to people, and that wasn’t really out of friendship. Barb’s weird nerd lab friends didn’t count as people. They might be classified as computers, though, for all the math-y stuff they did.

Curt didn’t try to understand Barb’s nerd friends.

_How did she even join our friend group in the first place?_

_Oh_ _yeah_ , _lab_ _partner_.

“That’s true,” he replied, anxiety still settled in his stomach for no reason. _Go_ _away_ , _anxiety_.

“Besides,” Tatiana said, more playfully this time, “what would it do? You have no friends.”

“Hey!”

“No _other_ friends, I mean. You never talk to anyone!” She punched his arm, which hurt. He punched her arm in return, which likely did not hurt.

“Look who’s talking!” He laughed, and his spirits began to lift, taking something he hadn’t known he was stressed about with them.

“No one wants to talk to the scary Russian lady. They know I can kick all their asses.”

Curt grinned at her. “Of course you can, you’ve done that before and you’ll do it again!”

Tatiana smiled coyly. “Jacob was a, uhh, a little bitch. He deserved it.”

This caused Owen to burst out laughing, and Tatiana joined in after a moment.

When their laughter died out, Tatiana grew serious. “Listen to me. You are my best friend, Curt. I would never do anything like that to you. It is your choice who you tell things to, and if anyone does anything to harm you, I will rip their insides to pieces and separate each of their bones from their flesh.”

“That’s… mildly disturbing, but thank you.”

“Anytime.”

The way she said that one word, he believed every single thing she’d said before, including and especially the part about separating bones from flesh.

Tatiana held out her arms for a hug, and Curt obliged, grateful she’d been the one to ask.

 _Tati is the best friend ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> sent me Tati and Curt friendship prompts at nottodaylogic tumblr


End file.
